Call Room Service
by That.which.we.call.a.rose
Summary: Her mind went hazy, why was he looking at her like that? No, not at her, into her." A small moment between D&J. My first fic! enjoy! this story will be continued by the end of next week!


gOffice for iPhone

1 Any Street

San Francisco, CA 94104

(415) 391-9200

Call Room Service

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It had been a long week. Too long. Delilah could see the side effects of sleep deprivation on both her and julius. She began to pour them both a healthy cup of coffee, just they needed for such a ridiculous hour of the night, or was it the morning?

Delilah caught Julius out of the corner of her eye as she reached for a stir-stick. The electric light of the laptop he was working at lit his face, leaving a shadow behind his cheek bone and accentuating the stubble that was uncharacteristically growing on his jaw line.

He appeared so incredibly concentrated. Delilah could tell by the look on his face that he was in a different state of mind, in a meditative trance. She loved that face, it was something unique to Julius, his determination.

He paused to stretched and looked across the room at her. They made eye contact and the hint of a smile played across Julius' lips. Delilah realized she had been staring. She quickly look down to cover her blush, only to see that she had spilled half a liter of cream all over the kitchenette's counter and on her best cardigan.

"O that's perfect, just what I need.. damn..."

"You scale down 30 story buildings but still can't figure out the creamer? Way to go champ." He smiled sarcastically and sat back in the large arm chair, exhausted.

Delilah grabbed a handful of paper towels and attacked the damp sweater in an attempt to dry it.

"O shut up.." damn how, would she dry this out "you want to finish fixing these coffees for me, I'm going to run this under the hairdryer."

Julius yawned and ruffled his hair.

"I can try, but at this point they might be beyond repair." He flashed Delilah a grin which she returned while walking into the washroom, still trying to blot the cardigan. Julius yawned, closed his laptop and got out of his chair.

He had always loved hotels, every thing's right where you need it. Two steps and he'd reached the coffee pot.

Julius washed the counter and rinsed out the overflowing, milky coffee cup. He'd begun to refill it when Delilah stepped out of the washroom wearing a wife-beater, holding a hanger with her wet cardigan on it.

"What self-respecting hotel doesn't have a hairdryer? Remind me to mention it to the hotel staff when we pass by the front desk tomorrow." Julius smiled. "Honestly, why did Al have to make us stay in this hotel?" She said, turning to hang the cardigan in the closet.

As Delilah turned, Julius couldn't help but notice her lovely figure.

She had always been fit, in an elegant but very sexy way. He wasn't denying it. And it wasn't that he was afraid of being in a relationship with her.

She looked so beautiful, hair tied up, the cut of her tank top dipping slightly.

She walked over to him and examined his work.

"So I see we have two expert coffees, which one has no sugar?"

Julius handed her the one on the right and they made their way to the couch where they had set up their laptops and other work on the advanced safe they would be cracking in three days time.

He picked up one of his note sheets and bean to explain his latest discovery.

"So you see, if we combine these two digits they seem to lock this line of code together. The way I see it, it's set up very similarly to the human genetic code."

Delilah's face lit up in excitement, "How did I not see that? You're brilliant!" Julius felt a shiver go up his spine. She was so beautiful.

"Well you really don't need to state the obvious, but if you must." He grinned and tilted his head back onto the couch cushion.

"You're welcome einstein" Delilah joked. Julius smiled, eyes closed and sighed.

"God I'm tired." Julius closed his laptop and took a good drink of coffee.

"Tell me about it, but what you've just decoded will make our work tomorrow much simpler. I can't wait to have this mission finished, I'm not sure if I can take another sleepless night of work."

Delilah lay her head against Julius' shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her in a friendly hug and said "It'll be another job well done. How do we pull it off every time?"

"hmm.. determination, intuition, organization.. and of course a well oiled machine."

"A well-oiled machine? is that what we are?" Julius said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Obviously not," Julius met her eyes.

" I meant to say that we're a.. well that is to say we make a.. er.."

Her mind went hazy, why was he looking at her like that? No, not at her, into her.

He ran a hand down her cheek and smiled. She felt a soft blush climb her cheekbone and goose-bumps form in his wake.

Delilah had such awesome eyes. They were so full of emotion. Julius realized he was holding her face and quickly let go.

As he changed positions on the couch Delilah felt cold air fill the space he'd made in between them.

He took a deep breath and searched for something to break the awkward silence. Julius grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on.

"You want to watch anything?"

"Umm.. no.. no I'm fine thanks." She could feel a small shot of adrenaline lingering in her blood, what had just happened? "I think I'll go brush my teeth, it's late, we should go to bed."

Delilah got up and Julius heard the washroom door click behind her.

He took a deep breath while staring blankly at the hotel's default TV channel, and heard the wine of the bathtub faucet turning on

"Damn it!" He hit the cheap coffee table and a cup of coffee began to tilt dangerously to one side. He grabbed it, took another drink and hung his head in frustration.

Julius suddenly felt a soft hand make it's way across his shoulder. He looked up, startled to see Delilah in her plaid pajama pants, giving him a crooked smile.

"Kay you finished with the washro--" But there was no more room for his words, Delilah had taken Julius in a startling embrace, bending down to reach him. He pulled her down to his level and wrapped his arms around her. Julius deepened their kiss as Delilah laced her fingers through his blond hair.

They broke to catch their breath, chests heaving and silly grins plastered across their faces.

"Yes I'm finished in the washroom. The shower only runs cold water though, so I didn't bother with it."

"Then neither will I. Where were we again."

Delilah smiled and pushed Julius down onto the couch.

This was just something I thought of sunday while trying to avoid studying of exams. Ok so I'm not the biggest D&J fan... actually I've only seen one or two episodes.. fine only one. But I was watching it today and was intrigued by the romance between D&J. My favorite fics are HP, but since I'm a new writer I decided to dip my toe in first and try a fic with characters that haven't been turned inside-out by the world yet. I do hope to write an HP fic in the future, but in the meantime I hope you've enjoyed this. Please R&R, I need some constructive points to write better stories for you all in the future: )

xoxoxAngela

btw I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but a few plots developments have been kicking around in my head, so tell me what you think!


End file.
